


Be Alright

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Trash Fic, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: I look up from the groundTo see your sad and teary eyesYou look away from meAnd I see there's something you're trying to hideAnd I reach for your hand but it's coldYou pull away againAnd I wonder what's on your mind





	Be Alright

"I made a dumb mistake," Undyne says, her voice beginning to break and her body starting to tremble.

And Alphys feels the color draining from her face after what Undyne says next.

...

"i know you love her, but it's over, alph. it doesn't matter, put the phone away. its never easy to walk away, but you have to let her go. it'll be alright" sans would always say.

Alphys asked to look back at all the messages Undyne sent. She knew it wasn't right, but it was fucking with her head.

And everything deleted like the past, it was gone.

She remembered when she touched her face, and she could tell that Undyne was already moving on.

But it wasn't the fact that Undyne'd kissed her yesterday.

It was the feeling of betrayal, that Alphys just couldn't seem to shake.

And everything Alphys knows told her that she should walk away.

  
But she just wanted to stay.

...

"i know you love her, but it's over, alph.  
it doesn't matter, put the phone away. its never easy to walk away, but you have to let her go. it'll be alright. it's gonna hurt for a bit of time, so bottoms up, let's forget tonight. you'll find another and you'll be just fine. let her go."

But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find  
But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find.

"i know you love her, but it's over, alph.  
it doesn't matter, put the phone away. its never easy to walk away, but you have to let her go. it'll be alright. it's gonna hurt for a bit of time, so bottoms up, let's forget tonight. you'll find another and you'll be just fine. let her go."

 

And she thought

"It'll be alright"

"It'll be alright"

"It'll be alright

"It'll be alright"

"It'll be alright"

 

 

But..that never happened.

It was never alright.


End file.
